Forzada a casarse , poder enamorase ? Algún día ?
by Chica de porcelana
Summary: Bell , una chica muy tímida y miedosa , se reencuentra con unos de sus ex-compañeros del instituto , pero el , es un futbolista famoso del momento . Este solo la busca para ofrecerle , mejor dicho , oponerle que se tiene que casar con el Ella no tiene otra opción que aceptar , el la forzó Será que algún día Bell descubría el amor con el chico que fue su pesadilla en la escuela
1. Chapter 1

Sabes ? Tu siempre me pareciste interesante

Bell abrió los ojos desmesuradamente , en realidad quien era es hombre ?

\- no me recuerdas ? Cerebrito ?

\- No ? - susurro , aunque ese tono de voz se le hacía conocido

\- James Evans te suena ?

Sintió como se le oprimió el corazón al recordar , al chico más peligroso cuando estaba en el instituto , el típico chico antisocial , gótico y problemático . Con su cabello largo y sus ropas oscuras , muy poco hablo con el , más claro , a ella le daba terror solo estar cerca de el en sus días de estudiante

Ella de verdad que era considerada cerebrito , rata de biblioteca y todos esos apodos impuestos para los nerds , pero mantuvo sus calificaciones y ahora era una mesera de un restaurante caro . Seguía con sus peinados de cebollitas para recoger todo su largo cabello y aún utilizaba sus lentes de marco grueso

Pero el estaba diferente , muy diferente

Su cabello antes largo , se le había cortado , dejando su pálido rostro al descubierto , sus ojos tan negros como el carbón ahora le podían ver con claridad , su sonrisa maravillosa se mostraba en todo su rostro ,mientras tenía a su ex- compañera de instituto , sentada frente a el

\- James ? Eres tu ? - susurro con temor

\- Si ! ... Tu sigues igual de nerd - dijo con frialdad - bueno ! Eso no importa ahora , importa que te necesito para algo

\- Que quieres james ? - pregunto con desdén

\- Una esposa falsa - le dijo - y quiero que seas tu

\- No - dijo de una , ósea , el que siempre fue tan callado y todo eso , ella tan estudiosa

\- Es una orden - le grito - no te estoy preguntado - se levantó de su silla para agarrarla fuertemente del mentón

\- Me estas lastimando - lloro

James la soltó rápidamente y le dio la espalda

\- Mañana habrá un partido , necesitare que estés allí . Entendiste ?

\- Pero !

\- Entendiste? - le susurro fríamente

\- S-si - sólo se limitó a responder así , pues no quería que el se enojara

\- Preferiría que te vistieras igual , para que no llamases la atención , sería ... Extraño - se giró para estar frente a frente a ella , para mirarla a esa mujer que era antes la rata de biblioteca de sus tiempos . Aún veía que utilizaba sus anteojos y su cabello recogido en una cebollita , por lo que pudo investigar aún vestía ropa sueltas , pero ahora tenía puesto un vestido que se le ceñía a la cintura , se veía extraña , se le notaban sus curvas

El cabello de ella era de un color chocolate igual que sus grandes ojos , lo único que si necesitaba urgentemente era una depilación de cejas

\- No hay problema

No entendía como pudo mantener su personalidad así , de ... Chica tímida y miedosa . Ya era una mujer de 22 años y aún seguía así

Le dio las entradas , le dio las buenas noches y se fue a su habitación


	2. Chapter 2

Suspiro aburrida , un frío viento la despertó de su aburrimiento , estaba en un estadio famoso de Madrid , sentada y observando cautelosamente el partido entre dos grandes equipos de la ciudad . Un mechón de sus cobrizos cabellos se le salió de su típica cebollita , recogiendo su cabello hacia tras , luciendo impecable , bueno es que ella siempre trataba de lucir impecable en cualquier ocasión o lugar

Su vestido color celeste era suelto y largo , ceñido a la cintura dejándose caer libremente hasta más abajo de las rodillas , unos zapatos al piso complementaban su atuendo . Miro deliberadamente hacia el partido , pronto se iba acabar y el equipo de james le iban ganando . Bell solo se quería ir de ese lugar tan ... Aburrido ? Para leer un libro

De repente se escucho una ovación del público presente , ella se vio obligada a preguntar lo sucedido , y le dijeron que Evans metió un gol

Ella solo se acomodó los lentes y seriamente miro a la cancha , james se abrazaba con sus compañeros de equipos , será ese gol importante para algo ? Se cuestiono Bell . Siguió mirando el partido sin curiosidad , sólo estaba allí por que james le obligo , cuando todo de volvió un griterío ella se asusto . Que habría pasado para que la gente se pusiera abuchear y reclamar .

Alzo la vista sobre la marea de gente humana , logró ver a un jugador del equipo de james retorciendo se del dolor ... Esperen un minuto ?

Es james !

O por dios - susurro afligida al ver la cara de sufrimiento que ponía el , se sostenía la mano izquierda que la tenía toda sangrando

\- se a lastimado la mano ! - exclamo un aficionado asombrado

\- Como ? Que se a lastimado la mano ? - ahogó un grito entre sus manos finas a largas

\- todo su peso cayo sobre su mano cuando le hicieron falta , pobre muchacho

\- Si - dijo un poco preocupada por el estado de este

James seguía jugando con normalidad , faltaban sólo minutos , pero aún goteaba sangre de su mano izquierda . Cuando terminó el partido , bell rápidamente bajó a los camerinos a ver a james

Se ruborizo toda al ver a la mayoría de los jugadores sin camisa y en pantaloneta , los futbolistas sorprendidos al ver a una mujer ... Así ... Uh? Cómo nerd ? Se quedaron estupefactos

Busco a james con la mirada , lo encontró con un hombre algo mayor vendando la mano de el con sumo cuidado , por lo que vio , este se había despellejado una buena parte de la mano y la palma de la mano , esto le ardía la vida

Se acercó rápidamente con mucha preocupación le pregunto

\- Estas bien ?

James le miro como si estuviera loca , luego miro a todos sus compañeros que estaban sin camisa y... Ella ... Ahí ...en los vestidores

\- Que haces aquí - dijo con una voz controlada para no dejarse llevar por el demonio que tenía adentro de su ser

\- B-bueno ... Vi como te caíste ... Vine a ver como estabas ... Estoy preocupada por ti - dijo en tono bajito y temeroso a su reacción

\- Mira estoy bien ! Así que termina de irte Bell - le hablo seriamente , este no quería ... Que ella estuviera expuesta ante esos hombres sin camisa y todos sudorosos

Pero obviamente no le diría eso a Bell

\- Pe, pero - tartamudeo tímidamente

\- Solo ándate ! Hablaremos en casa - un leve rubor se extendió en su ahora tostada piel por el intenso sol al que se había sometido en el encuentro futbolístico.

Miro con desagrado como , Bell se alejaba yéndose de los vestuarios , dejándolo solo con los del equipo que le miraban con cara de " Eres un desgraciado "

\- Quien es esa ? - Adrián hablo , después de que cada quien se fuera a su casa , ellos eran los únicos en el lugar . James tenía bien vendada la mano , le dolía mucho , la tenía apoyada contra su regazo

\- Mi prometida - contesto aún enojado

\- No creía que tuvieras gustos tan... Exóticos - río Adrián abiertamente

\- Si - dijo cortante - Pero así me gustan

Adrián se sentó alado de el , lo contemplo por un momento , se veía serio , nunca se veía serio al hablar de una mujer . Sus ojos cafés claro miraban al horizonte , la mirada de su compañero siempre fue fría e inexpresiva

\- Si es tu prometida ! Por que la trataste así ? - le pregunto curiosamente

\- No es de tu incumbencia - le espeto

\- Uuuuu siempre as sido así de frío ? - sonrió Adrián

\- Mira ... La chica que viste hoy , no la tuviste que ver , no se que rayos le paso , pero lo que si se es que voy hablar muy claro con ella en la casa - repuso james con una mueca de disgusto

\- La quieres esconder ?

\- No tuvo que venir a los vestuarios - hablo rápidamente - No es sitio para mujeres

\- Estaba preocupada por ti , y como no con el planchazo que te diste contra el suelo

\- No debería

\- Es tu prometida ! Obvio que se va a preocupar , ojalá no la golpees - le corto antes de que el pudiera decir algo más , james le miro con un aire de sorpresa al escuchar que no la golpeara , el nunca le había golpeado a una mujer en su vida , como podría pensar eso de el

\- Yo no maltrato a las mujeres , yo las respeto - eso era verdad , para que decirles , su padre siempre le enseño a ser un caballero con las damas

\- Ok salúdala de mi parte - dijo yéndose también dejando a james solo en el lugar


	3. Chapter 3

Caminé con dolor hasta llegar a la puerta de mi casa , tengo las manos vendadas , y por lo que puedo observar , no para de salirme sangre . Prefiero tocar el timbre antes de golpear la puerta , por que si no me dañaría más la mano de lo que la tengo dañada

Es de noche en Madrid , el barrio en el que vivo es genial , ahora mismo me cuestiono a mi mismo por no traer un simple abrigo en este invierno . Abren la puerta y me recibe Bell

Le lanzo una mirada fulminante al ver lo que trae puesto , un vestido manga corta y un poco debajo de las rodillas de estampado floreado y su cabello va recogido en una coleta alta . Ella me mira con preocupación y miedo

— Tu mano — le escuchó decir

— trae el botiquín — le digo yo mientras tomo asiento en el sofá

Espero un momento , oigo los pasos de ella como loca buscando el botiquín

— En el cuarto

— Ok ! Entendido

Luego de unos momentos baja rápidamente y se sienta alado mío , pide mis manos ra examinarlas y yo se las doy un poco desconfiado , con cuidado retira todo lo que me pusieron encima de las manos , cuanto más quitaba , su cara mostraba expresiones de susto y un aire maternal . Yo siempre pensé , en mis días de estudiante , que ella nunca se iba a casar , ósea quien se va a casar con esa rara y horrible ; pensaba en esos días

— Sabes que pensaba que tu nunca te ibas a casar —.admití con cara de dolor en el momento que ella me ponía no se que en mi mano derecha

— A quien se le ocurre caerse de esa manera para lastimarse la mano tan feo —.me reclamó y yo me quede un poco sorprendido

— No tengo la culpa de que se me cruzaran de esa manera —.le dije yo un poco cohibido por su actitud

— Por que te dejaste caer !

— Lo viste ? — dije entre dientes

Alzó la mirada unos minutos y puedo notar que esta furiosa

Esperen !

Furiosa conmigo ?

— Por su puesto que si —

— Para que viniste a los camerinos ? — pregunté enojado

— Fui ... Por qué supuse que estabas mal— no quiso mirarme a los ojos al decirme eso

— Nunca vayas allá CARAJO!

— Ups ! , james ... Tenemos que llevarte al doctor para que te coja puntos en las manos

Aterrado le dirigí la mirada

— Puntos ? — sentí un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo — Sabes lo que es un punto ! Me tendrán que hacer un CONDENADO PUNTO ?!

Empece a hiperventilar , le tengo miedo a los doctores , pero de repente siento palmaditas en la cabeza y como me revuelven el cabello

— No es la gran cosa — sonrió con una sonrisa que si tuviera 16 años otra ves , no me parecería tan fea

— Si lo es

— No me digas ...— hizo una pausa para mirarme de forma divertida — que el chico emo , le tiene miedo al doctor

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente

— q...QUE ? Chico emo ! No era emo , era solitario - casi grito

— Déjame vendarte las manos — cogió gasa nueva y me la vendo , con amague de cinta de embalaje blanca , las manos respiraron en el momento en que ella las curo de nuevo

— Gracias

—De nada , ojalá que ganes el próximo partido —sonrió

— Será la próxima semana

Sonrió abiertamente , más luego bajó la mirada arrepentida de sonreír en mi presencia

— Por que dejas de sonreír ?

— Es tan fácil sonreír contigo — seguía mirando al piso — No sabia que fueras tan divertido y dulce a veces

Se veía tan linda hablando así de mi, tiene el rostro rojo a más no poder

Yo haciendo poner rojas a las chicas ! Ni en mis sueños más locos me lo hubiera imaginado . Dirijo una buena sonrisas ella , sin pensarlo también una de mis manos


End file.
